


A Perfect Pet

by sugar_sweet_poison



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sal gets his ass eaten, Shibari, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Whipping, as in someone wants to be hurt, ballgag, consensual pain during sex, just overwhelmed, not sad or painful crying, rope burns, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sweet_poison/pseuds/sugar_sweet_poison
Summary: A kinky Sal and Larry fic, 'cause I haven't seen a whole lot that doesn't involve them hating each other/abusive relationships.(Read the tags and prepare yourselves.)(I wrote this as a present to myself. Happy birthday to me!)
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A Perfect Pet

Sal twitches and hums as Larry’s fingers caress and press into his skin. Larry ties rope around Sal’s shoulders and chest and gently brushes his fingers over Sal’s cold skin.

Larry can easily tie shibari without touching Sal, but the little shudders and moans from him were more satisfying than the final product. Larry finishes tying the red ropes around Sal’s arms, bounding them behind his back, then gives his ass a hard smack.

Sal jolts and moans softly. He closes his eyes, and Larry sets him back on the bed.

Larry creeps a hand in Sal’s hair, petting him gently.

Sal purrs as Larry plays with his hair and leans into the sweet touch.

Larry smirks and sneaks his hand downwards to the back of Sal’s neck. His strong fingers wrap around the sides of Sal’s neck and squeeze gently but get tighter and harder.

Sal’s makes barely audible noises. He squeaks, hums, and pants while his face contorted in pleasure.

Larry chuckles and presses a soft his to Sal’s cheek while he continues to squeeze his neck. “Do you like that?”

Sal tilts his head back and hums. “Yes, Sir~.”

Larry lets go of Sal’s neck and reaches over to his desk covered in toys. “Open your mouth.” He says sternly.

Sal opens wide, and Larry places a ball gag in his mouth.

“Close your eyes.”

Sal closes his eyes and a soft cloth is placed over his eyes and tied to the back of his head.

Larry stands back to admire his sweet, obedient pet. Tied, gagged, blindfolded, and holding perfectly still. Waiting for his master to do whatever he wants. Larry brings his leg up and presses the bottom of his boot against Sal’s chest, “Lie back,” He pushes Sal back into the bed with his foot.

Sal falls back into the bed. He feels Larry’s hands rub up his hips to his chest, then a kiss is pressed against his forehead.

“Good boy~.” Larry kisses down the side of Sal’s face and down his neck, earning sweet little purrs from his pet. Larry straightens up and fiddles with the rope pattern going down Sal’s stomach. “I have a new game for tonight~,” Larry goes to his desk and grabs a wand vibrator.

Sal feels Larry’s fingers hook under the waistband of his boxers and pull them off. Larry carefully strokes Sal’s cock a few times.

“For the next fifteen minutes,” Larry sticks the vibrator’s handle into the ropes and presses the vibrator against Sal’s cock. “I’m not gonna lay a hand on you.”

Sal barely has time to take in Larry’s words when the vibrator is turned on. He flinches and arches his back as he moans on his gag. But his arch moved the vibrator out of place.

Larry turns it off and straightens Sal out. He puts the vibrator back in place. “Hold still.” His voice is strict and demanding.

The vibrator is turned back on and Sal tries to hold still. He moans in pleasure but he can’t help the shudders that take over his body.

Larry sits back on the bed with his legs crossed over each other, watching his pet tremble. It’s a sweet sight that Larry will never get tired of.

At the four-minute mark, he ends up losing that pleasure when his shudders displace the wand once again.

Larry removes the vibrator from the ropes and sets it back on his desk. “Stand up.”

Sal struggles a bit, but he gets to his feet quickly. 

“Turn around, and bend over.”

Sal does as he’s told, bending over the bed.

“I’m gonna teach you to hold still.”

Sal gives a questioning hum. He knew what Larry was going to do, he just wanted to know if he was using the paddle or the whip. He gets his answer by the sound of a whip cracking.

Larry unclasps the ballgag from Sal’s mouth and lets it fall to the bed. “You get twenty whips, and you will _not move._ Got it?”

Sal nods. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Larry smirks and kisses Sal’s temple. He stands up straight and readies his whip. “Now, count them.”

**_CRACK!_ **

Sal jolts and squeals at the sharp sting on his ass. “One…”

**_CRACK!_ **

“Two!” Sal counts a few more whips and surpasses the shakes that want to overtake his body, holding perfectly still.

**_CRACK!_ **

“Eighteen!” Sal grits his teeth to keep back a squeal.

Larry rubs his hand on Sal’s red skin. “Are you all right, Honey?”

Sal has tears prickling in his eyes, and his lip quivers. But he nods his head.

**_CRACK!_ **

“Nineteen!”

**_CRACK!_ **

“Twenty!” Sal finally presses his face into the bed. It takes everything to not shake, but Sal likes the challenge of it.

Larry chuckles and tosses the whip to the side. He gets the vibrator again and leans over Sal. “Think you can keep going?”

Sal nods his head.

Larry sets the vibrator next to Sal and picks up the ballgag. “Open your mouth.”

He lets Larry put the gag back in his mouth. Larry grabs Sal’s shoulders and carefully gets him to stand up and lay back down on the bed.

Larry secures the vibrator’s handle in the ropes on Sal’s stomach. “Now, this time, _hold still._ ”

The toy is flicked back on, and Sal has to fight back moans to keep from moving. His body wants to shake, but he fights it to avoid displacing the vibrator. It’s a completely different type of excitement for Sal to be controlled and dominated like this. To have his movements restricted by his own choice, lest he faces a rough punishment. Trained and punished like a pet. It’s something he’ll never get enough of.

Sal’s chest heaves a bit and Larry leans down to him. “Are you okay?”

Sal nods his head. He feels amazing, but he also feels like he’s gonna explode. Drool drips out past the ballgag and down Sal’s cheek, and Larry wipes it off with his thumb.

Larry sneaks his hand down to Sal’s neck and gently squeezes the sides. He tightens his grip and gets yummy-sounding moans from Sal.

It’s too much. Sal’s straining his muscles to keep from moving. With the vibrator on his cock and Larry choking him, Sal _really_ feels like he’ll explode. When his orgasm hits, painting his abdomen and the vibrator in white, Sal has to hold his breath to keep from shaking and displacing the toy. He doesn’t want to displace it now, it feels incredible.

Larry watches with a satisfied grin as Sal’s legs begin to shake. He waits for Sal’s to ride out his orgasm and turns the toy off. He checks the clock on the wall and chuckles. “That was only fourteen minutes.” He takes the toy and sets it on the desk. He makes Sal sit up, the shorter man whining in slight pain from the whipping. “You’re such a good boy~,” Larry whispers in Sal’s ear. “How about a treat for you~?”

Sal is moved to the head of the bed. He’s made to sit on his knees with his legs spread apart.

Larry rubs Sal’s arms. “You can move if you need to, now.” Larry lies on the bed on his back and pulls Sal down.

Sal gasps when he’s brought down on Larry’s face. A warm, wet tongue licks at his entrance while Larry’s hands grip on Sal’s thighs, holding him in place. Sal squirms as Larry’s tongue penetrates his entrance slightly. Larry’s very generous when it comes to rewarding Sal, and by God does Sal enjoy it.

Larry moves his hands from Sal’s thighs to his hips and gets him to wave them a bit.

Sal drools on the ball gag while riding Larry’s tongue. His moans got louder and louder as Larry licks him up. Sal can feel another orgasm edging closer and his legs start to shake a bit.

Larry pushes Sal off of him to lay on the side. “On your stomach.”

Sal lays on his stomach and Larry gets behind him.

Larry makes Sal arch his hips and brings his ass up. Larry licks Sal’s entrance a few more times then goes to get something from the desk. “Keep your hips up.”

Sal hums a bit. He’s face down on the bed with his ass up, waiting for Larry’s next move.

Larry returns to the bed and rubs Sal’s still red ass. “All right, how does this feel?” Larry presses a buttplug to Sal’s entrance and slides it in.

Sal hums as the plug slides into him. He wiggles his hips to show he likes the new feeling.

Larry runs his hand up Sal’s back. “Good.” He reaches his other hand under Sal’s hips and grabs his cock, slowly stroking it.

Sal moans blissfully as Larry strokes him faster. “Hmm~,” He thrusts his hips down slightly to let Larry know he feels good.

Larry brings his other hand down Sal’s back and hovers his above his ass. He fiddles with the plug, causing the length of it to press against Sal’s prostate.

Sal’s gasp of shock quickly turns into a moan of pleasure. He wiggles again and Larry fiddles with the plug and makes it rub against his prostate. “Hmmmm~!”

Larry picks up the pace of his hand on Sal’s cock until cum sprayed the sheets.

“Hm~!” Sal’s fingers curled and twitched as he came for the second time. Larry sits him up and removes the ballgag, a string of saliva connecting it to Sal’s lip.

“Clean it,” Larry demands and pushes Sal down to the sheets.

Sal sticks his tongue out and Larry guides him to lick up his cum. He licks his salty seed off the sheets until Larry pulls him back up.

Larry removes the blindfold from Sal and looks down into his sky blue eyes. “How do you feel?”

Sal smiles and giggles. He sticks his tongue out and licks Larry’s cheek. “Amazing~.”

Larry laughs and pets Sal’s hair. “Can you go one more time?”

Sal nods his head. “Mh-hm~.”

Larry changes their position to lay Sal on the bed. He lifts Sal’s legs up and removes the plug, getting a sweet little sigh from him. Larry unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, dripping with precum. He lines it with Sal’s entrance and slowly pushes in.

Sal’s eyes flutter shut as he relaxes. “Oooh~,” He takes in Larry’s full member and Larry thrusts slowly into him.

Sal’s sweet little moans urge Larry on to go faster until he’s rocking the bed slightly.

Sal’s noises get louder as Larry pounds into him. It hurts a little, but it’s lost in the immense pleasure. “Harder! Harder~!”

Larry leans down closer and sticks tongue down Sal’s throat. He pulls back and tugs on Sal’s hair. “Come on, baby, tell me what you want~.”

“Please- please, harder!” Sal speaks breathlessly and wraps his legs around Larry’s hips. “Please! Please hurt me!” He wants to get fucked senseless, and not be able to walk the next day.

Larry’s enthusiastic to do as Sal says, and hammers him into the bed.

Sal screams and moans and his legs shake. It hurts way more, but _fuck it feels incredible_. Larry hits Sal’s prostate, “Right there~!” Sal yells as Larry fucks his senses dead. He feels numb, only able to feel the sweet, intense pleasure Larry is giving him.

Larry pounds into Sal a few more times until more cum sprays up Sal’s stomach.

Sal screams and tears prickle in his eyes as Larry fucks a way more intense orgasm out of him. His body tenses up as his orgasm is a bit more than he can handle.

Larry grips handfuls of Sal’s hair as he feels his own orgasm getting close. He pulls Sal in and kisses him roughly. Larry groans into the kiss as he fills the smaller man up with his seed. He rides out high and pulls back to look down at Sal.

Sal whines and his lip quivers. The tears finally slip down his temples and Larry runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, baby.” He kisses Sal softly and rubs his thumb down his temple, wiping a tear away. “You did so good, baby~” He carefully pulls out of Sal his cum spills out of him.

Sal whines as Larry pulls out. He sniffs and more tears fall. He’s crying from serious pain, just the intensity, and roughness of the sex. 

Larry pulls them both up and unties Sal quickly. He cleans them and runs to the bathroom for a lotion bottle. “Come here, baby,” Larry sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap for Sal to lay over it.

Sal crawls over Larry’s lap and lies down. Larry rubs the lotion onto Sal’s red skin, cooling the stings. Larry massages lotion into the few rope burns on Sal’s back then lays him back to take care of the burns on his chest and arms.

Larry sets the bottle aside and massages Sal’s shoulders and whispers into his ears. “You’re such a good boy, Sally~.”

A tear from happiness falls down Sal’s cheek. He sighs and leans closer into Larry’s touch.

Larry hugs him close and kisses the tear away from his cheek. “I’m gonna go get you something to eat, okay?”

“Okay,” Sal caresses Larry’s arm as he leaves.

He returns shortly with a bottle of water and an already prepared plate of food. He feeds Sal, making sure he gets enough energy to walk to the bathtub. (Even though Larry’s going to carry him there.) “Here,” Larry holds the water bottle to Sal’s lips for him to drink. “Do you feel all right?”

Sal nods his head. “I feel fine.” He leans into Larry and cuddles up to him. “Thank you~.”

Larry sets the plate on the sheets and rubs Sal’s back. “Do you wanna take a nap for a bath first?”

Sal sighs and closes his eyes. He wraps an arm around Larry’s neck. “Sleep with me?”

“Of course!” Larry chuckles and gently lays Sal down with him. He kisses Sal’s head. “I love you, baby~,”

Sal giggles. “I love you, too~.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it's bad, I'm sorry. It's kinda short, but I wrote it one day as a birthday gift for myself lol.


End file.
